Cute like a Drifloon
by Creaturemaster
Summary: Ghost types are infamous for being malicious towards humans for one reason or another, whether it be for harmless pranks or a need to feast upon their souls. Then why are Drifloon egregious for carrying off children that are never seen again? Surely this cute, balloon-like Pokemon isn't some kind of kidnapper, right? And if they were to be abductors, just what do they do with them?


**_Greetings, Pokefans! Creaturemaster_ here!**

 **I just wanted to let you all know that I am still in fact alive - more like undead, but same principle - and am working furiously on getting the next chapter of OUAT out for you all to read. I know you hate me for taking so long on the chapters, but when you're basing things off of an already scripted canon work, it takes time to copy all the dialouge, write everything out that happens - since there's no way to give you a visual picture - and make it all fit into the story I'm trying to tell you while making it the best I can possibly make it.**

 **In the meantime, I have recently gotten into Pokemon. Now some of you longtime fans might be laughing your asses off at me for jumping on the bandwagon so late, but when your mother was one of those parents that prevented their kid from seeing anything they considering overly violent, such as Pokemon battles, stereotypical teenagers competing with one another in disgusting and possibly life threatening challenges for a big cash prize, or a ten-year old fighting off the forces of evil with a shape-shifting alien watch, you tend to be thrown out of the loop for quite some time. Thankfully, that was in my previous, human life and I am now free to choose whatever the hell I want to watch without someone interfering.**

 **Most Pokemon fans say that they're favorite generation is the one that they grew up with and I soundly have to agree. I may not have been around for Generation I or Generation II, but I can say that I do have a favorite Generation that will most likely not result in angry mobs: my favorite Generation is VI. Now, while I do have some fond memories with Generation V (although I will agree it was one of, if not the worst Generation), they're mostly because some of my favorite Pokemon are from there, such as Gothitelle and Chandelure. That being said, a vast majority of my other favorites are Generation VI, such as Greninja, Talonflame, GoGoat, Pangoro, Barbaracle, Dragalge, Tyrantrum, Hawlucha, Xerneas, and Yveltal just to name a few, and I find that I enjoy the chemistry between Ashe, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont much more appealing than previous Generations I've watched. And lets not forget the Mega Evolutions . . . oh, Arceus, the Mega Evolutions. My all time favorites are Mega Charizard X (arguably everyone's favorite or at least in the top five), Mega Banette, and Mega Mewtwo Y.**

 **But enough of my ramblings. As you're probably already aware, some of the Pokedex entries for certain Pokemon can be rather unsettling or downright terrifying depending on the Pokemon in question and, as many authors before me have done, I have decided to channeling my inner horror writer and produce a Pokemon Creepypasta! Or a Pokemon horror story. Whichever you prefer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song ' _Come Little Children_ '. And yes, I know it's been overused multiple times in these kinds of stories, but it's really hard to find another song that fits the particular mood.**

 **As always, comment, review, suggest, and request down below! Lemme know what you think!**

 **With that being said, onward . . . _if yo_** _ **u dare!**_

* * *

Mommy, why do you hate me?

I know you told me over and over and over again not to play with Pokemon without your permission. I know I shouldn't have disobeyed you, Mommy, but I was lonely. I didn't have any friends, Mommy, what was supposed to when I was so lonely? You and Daddy were always too busy to play with me. I'm sorry, Mommy, I'm so sorry . . .

They were so much fun and so cute! They twirled and giggled and bounced through the air like they were dancing. We had so much fun together when you and Daddy were so busy, Mommy, they kept me from being so lonely when I didn't have any friends to play with. I know you told me I'm not allowed to play with Pokemon without your permission, but I was so lonely, Mommy, I was so lonely . . .

They were round like balloons and they were so funny when they danced. You told me I wasn't allowed to play with Pokemon, but the Drifloon were so nice to me. They played with me every day while you and Daddy were too busy to pay attention to me; they were my best friends, Mommy. Why do you hate my best friends?

Nobody else at school, likes me, Mommy. They say that I'm weird, that I'm a freak. Is is the color of my hair? Is it the color of my eyes? Why do they not like me, Mommy? If I had other friends would you not hate me? Why do you hate me, Mommy, why?

I know you told me not to play with Pokemon, Mommy, but the Drifloon were so fun to play with. We would run and play tag and they would lift me into the air when they caught me, Mommy; it wasn't too high, don't worry. I would have landed on my feet, Mommy, I promise. They never tried to hurt me, they always made sure that I was safe. They always made sure that we never played too rough and whenever I got scraps on my elbows and knees and wanted to cry, they would give me hugs and little kisses to make me feel better. They're not bad Pokemon, Mommy, so why do you hate them? They never did anything wrong. I'm sorry you don't like them, Mommy. I'm so sorry that you hate me . . .

Did you notice me missing when I was gone? You probably didn't, you and Daddy were so busy with work. Me and the Drifloon were playing outside while you were gone. I was so lonely, Mommy, I didn't have any friends to play with besides the Drifloon. I'm so sorry if you and Daddy were worried about me being gone. I didn't mean to disappear, but the kids at school were being so mean to me. They called me names and bullied me and wouldn't let me play with them and I was all alone. I had no one to play with but the Drifloon . . . please don't be mad at them. They're so nice . . .

I'm sorry I scared you when you came home and I wasn't there. I don't know what happened. I was outside playing tag with the Drifloon and when they caught me two of them wrapped their arms around my wrist and the last one grabbed me by my shoulders and held on tight, like the seatbelt that I don't like in our car. They pulled me off the ground like they do every time they catch me and I was laughing and smiling so much that I didn't notice that we were going higher than we normally do, Mommy. Would you have been scared if you saw me that high in the air? Would you be mad at me? I'm sorry if you would have been mad at me, Mommy . . .

I was a little scared, too, even though Daddy said I have to be a big girl and big girls don't get scared. But I was scared, Mommy, I was scared when I saw the ground so far below me. I was scared when I saw the houses and cars become smaller and smaller and the people started to look like little Bug types. I was afraid that I would fall; if falling from the top of the slide at school hurt, what would falling from the sky feel like?

Don't be scared, Mommy. I was scared, too, but the Drifloon comforted me. They hugged me tighter and made sure I didn't fall while they pulled me through the air. I saw the clouds, Mommy, they were so white and fluffy like cotton candy! The wind tickled my nose and my hair was dancing in the breeze as we soared higher and higher into the sky. I was smiling, Mommy, when I looked down and the world looked so small below my feet. I'm sorry if that scared you, Mommy, but it was such an amazing feeling.

Eventually though, I got tired and I fell asleep. I know that might scare you, Mommy, falling asleep so high up in the air, but I was safe! The Drifloon promised me that they would make sure that I wouldn't fall and I believed them because they never lied to me before. They always made sure that I was safe when we played together after school and they were always extra careful to make sure I wasn't hurt when they pulled me off the ground during our tag games. Please don't be afraid, Mommy, I was safe . . . I was safe, Mommy . . . the Drifloon promised me that I was safe . . .

When I woke up, Mommy, I didn't know where I was. I'm sorry, Mommy, but I was scared because I didn't know where I was and because nothing looked familiar. Everything was dark and spooky and really foggy and hard to see. There were these floating rocks, Mommy, some only about as big as me and others as big as islands and there were winding and twisting staircases and scary covered bridges that disappeared into the fog that didn't seem to come from or go to anywhere. It was really cold, Mommy, and I got Swannabumps all over my arms and back that I didn't like the feeling of.

But don't worry, Mommy. The Drifloon were still with me, they had kept their promise like I told you, see? They made sure I didn't fall and they kept me safe. In fact, there were a lot more Drifloon than I remembered, not just holding onto me but all over the place as well! They were everywhere, Mommy, and there were other Ghost types, too, like Chandelures and Haunters and Yamasks, too! And they were all humming that song I love so much . . .

 _Come, little children, I'll take thee away_

 _Into a land of enchantment . . ._

 _Come, little children, the time's come to play_

 _Here in my garden of magic._

 _Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way_

 _Through all the pain and the sorrows . . ._

 _Weep not, poor children,_

 _For life is this way, murdering beauty and passions._

 _Hush now, dear children, it must this way_

 _To weary of life and deceptions . . ._

 _Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away_

 _Into the calm and the quiet . . ._

I know you don't like that song, Mommy. You said you didn't like it whenever you caught me singing it, but you never told me why. Did it make you feel scared? Why would my favorite song make you feel scared, Mommy? It makes me happy . . . it makes me feel so happy when you and Daddy were too busy to pay attention to me . . . it made me feel happy when all of the kids at school made fun at me and hurt me for being different. Why are you and Daddy so busy? Why do you never have time for me? Why do the kids bully me for being different? Why do they not like me?

Why do you hate me, Mommy?

The Drifloon . . . the Drifloon are my friends. They kept their promise and kept me safe. They didn't drop me, they didn't let me fall. Their grip was tight and they made sure to never let go. Why do you not like them, Mommy?

After a while, the Drifloon set me down on one of the floating islands in that strange and spooky place, Mommy. They set me down nice and gentle on a very big island, they made sure that I couldn't fall off, they made sure I was safe, Mommy. When they disappeared, I was afraid that my only friends had left me and I was so sad, Mommy, I was so sad to see them go. I know Daddy said that big girls don't get scared, that big girls don't cry, but I was scared, Mommy, and I did cry. I was scared and I cried when the Drifloon left me alone on that floating island in that dark and scary place in the fog . . .

But the Drifloon they kept their promise, see? They told me a long time ago, when we had first become friends, that they would never leave me. They told me that they would always be there for me whenever you and Daddy couldn't be, Mommy. They kept me safe, they stayed with me. They kept their promise and they came back with more friends, more Drifloon and few a Driflimp, too.

They were humming that song that you don't like, Mommy. They didn't have words for it, but I knew the words, Mommy, I somehow knew the words to the song that they sang that was my favorite song that they didn't have words for. I'm sorry if that makes you mad, Mommy . . . I don't want to be mad. Please don't be mad.

The Drifloon were singing my favorite song and they were singing it very loud. They sounded so beautiful, so pretty. The Driflimp were singing, too, and they were loud and low. The sound . . . it made me happy, Mommy. It made me happy when you and Daddy and everyone else couldn't make me happy because you didn't have time for me and didn't care about me. You didn't like me, did you Mommy? Please don't hate me, Mommy. I don't want you to hate me. I'm sorry, Mommy, I'm so sorry . . .

The Drifloon had gathered around me. There were so many Drifloon that I could hardly see anything else in that dark and spooky place, Mommy. They kept singing that song I love so much . . . I don't know why I love that song. It makes me happy . . . so happy . . .

And when they grabbed me by the arms, Mommy, I thought they were going to take me flying again. But they didn't, Mommy, we stayed right there on the ground and they kept singing my favorite song to keep me happy . . . they love making me happy and I love it when they make me happy . . . I didn't notice the way they had begun to pull on my arms. I didn't notice when my wrists and shoulders started to hurt, I was too busy enjoying their wonderful song . . . my favorite song . . .

I don't know what happened . . . I was too busy singing along to my favorite song, the song that the Drifloon taught to me . . . you didn't like that song, Mommy, just like you never liked me. You never liked it when I sang that song because you never liked me . . . I'm sorry you don't like me, Mommy. I'm sorry Daddy doesn't like me. I'm sorry you and Daddy are always too busy with work to play with me. I'm sorry that the kids at school hate me. I'm sorry that the kids at school hurt me and bully me because I'm different . . . I'm sorry you don't like my friends, but they make me happy. They made me happy when you didn't make me happy . . .

I didn't know why they were pulling on my arms. I didn't know why they had suddenly grabbed hold my pretty, long, brown hair that you had once brushed so tenderly when you said you loved me. But you never did love me, Mommy . . . you never loved me. You lied to me . . . but the Drifloon never lied to me. They always told me the truth and they never kept secrets from me like you did, Mommy. They had always liked me and I had always liked them, even when they were pulling my arms and hair so hard that it hurt . . . I'm sorry you don't love me, Mommy.

Would you have been happy with a different little girl as your daughter? Maybe you had wanted a boy? Or did you and Daddy not want me at all? Was I a mistake? Was I just an accident because you and Daddy drank too much stuff from all those brown bottles that you had lying around the house? Is that why you never loved me, Mommy? Was I just a mistake? I'm sorry if I was an accident, Mommy . . .

The Drifloon were pulling really hard, Mommy. It felt like they were trying to pull off my arms, Mommy, but I didn't feel a thing. I just kept singing my favorite song that made me so happy and the Drifloon and Driflimp were singing, too. I know you don't like that Mommy, but I loved that song. It was my favorite song and it made me happy when you and Daddy were away from home for days on end. You always said you were busy with work, but were you really busy? Did the brown bottles have anything to do with it?

You don't love me anymore, Mommy, you never did, did you? That makes me sad . . .

But the Drifloon . . . the Drifloon always made me happy, even when I was suddenly torn in half.

Does me being ripped in half scare you, Mommy? Don't be afraid, it didn't hurt. I didn't even know it happened until I saw my pretty, blue dress lying on the ground with my arms and legs and head all piled up into a mess. It was strange seeing my body right in front of me . . . but I didn't care, Mommy. I didn't care that I had been ripped in half. I was so happy! I had never felt so happy in my entire life! I felt . . . I felt so free and happy, Mommy! I felt so happy and free that I sang the song that you don't like but is my favorite song even louder! The Drifloon and Driflimp were really happy, too, and we all sang together in that cold, dark, spooky place with the floating islands, winding stairs, and fluffy fog that drowned out everything else but our wonderful singing.

Is that why you don't like me, Mommy?

Do you hate me because I now float? Are you angry at me because I can learn moves like Shadow Ball and Unburden? Are you mad at me because I take other kids with me to the Ghost World and turn them into Drifloon, too?

Don't be mad, Mommy . . . I don't want you to be mad. Please don't be mad . . .

You're mad at me, aren't you, Mommy?

I asked you to not be mad at me. I even said 'please', but you're still mad at me. Why are you so mad at me? Isn't it because you hate me? You never liked me, Mommy . . . you and Daddy never loved your little girl. Whenever you and Daddy were gone for a really long time you told me that you were busy with work. But you weren't busy with work, were you? Were you playing with the brown bottles? The same brown bottles made you talk funny and really angry at me even though I didn't do anything? You and Daddy were like that a lot . . .

But now I can make you happy. _We_ can make you happy, the Drifloon and I.

The Drifloon are here now. I can feel your fear, Mommy. Don't afraid, we're only here to make you happy. Soon you and Daddy will be happy just like me.

I know you're scared, I can feel it. You can try to run away, but we won't let you. I only want to make you happy, Mommy. Maybe then you'll finally love me when you're finally happy.

I'm sorry it will hurt, Mommy. It's alright to be scared. It's alright to cry. Because big girls can be scared and can cry just like little girls can . . . I'm sorry it will hurt, Mommy. Please don't be mad, but you did this to yourself. If you didn't hate my friends, this wouldn't hurt at all. You could have learned my favorite song and nothing would have hurt. But you didn't learn the song because you and Daddy were too busy hating me and playing with the brown bottles that made you angry at me for no reason . . .

I'm sorry, Mommy, I'm sorry.

You're screaming right now as the Drifloon start pulling on you, I can hear it. Don't worry, I'll be there to see the song for you and try to make it hurt as little as possible. It will still hurt, Mommy, and I'm sorry about that, but I'll try to make it hurt less. Please don't be afraid. Please don't be mad. Please don't hate me.

You aren't happy, are you, Mommy? You're starting to tear now, but you aren't happy. Why aren't you happy? Is it because of the blood coming from your head? I said it would hurt because you didn't learn the song that love so much. I'm sorry, Mommy, but it's the only way for you to be happy . . . for me to be happy . ..

I'm sorry, Mommy . . . I'm so sorry . . .

* * *

 **And there we have it!  
**

 **So tell me, we're y'all creeped out? If not, at least let me know how I did. I've been working on expanding my horizons as an enthusiast of cartoons and soon-to-be anime (I'm working on it) and I might be sprinkling my roster with little one-shots like these every now and again if I can muster up the strength to write it in one quick shot. Seriously, this only took a day and a chapter for my main story tends to take somewhere between two and four months, so . . . yeah, I'm not sure where I was going with this.**

 **Regardless, comment, review, suggest, and request down below!**

 _ **Hasta luego!**_


End file.
